Everywhere
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 6, Round 2, Yuugi x Bakura/Bakura x Yuugi, Heartshipping] Yuugi's coming for dinner. This is going to be a good thing, right? Bakura Ryou might have other ideas. At least at first.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Everywhere  
**Characters:** Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Ryou  
**Story Word Count:** 2,265  
**Timeline:** About ten years after the Ceremonial Duel. The last couple of episodes of GX are referenced, but are not necessary to understand the overall story.  
**Notes:** I researched Japanese foods for this. It made me hungry, to be honest.  
**Summary:** Yuugi's coming for dinner. This is going to be a good thing, right? Bakura Ryou might have other ideas. At least at first.

* * *

Bakura Ryou liked a lot of things. He liked to play Duel Monsters and Monster World. He liked to have friends, especially ones that didn't go into comas when he played those games with them. He liked living in Domino City, where he had both friends and all the games that he could ever want. He liked the job that he had at the occult bookstore, since it gave him the chance to read and research to his heart's content.

But something he enjoyed more than anything else was cooking. He liked to try new recipes from all over the world, and while not all of them were edible the first time he tried them, he managed quite decently most of the time.

He also enjoyed making simple recipes from right there at home in Japan, too. One of his favorites was the various forms of ramen. He was very good at all of them, but he had to admit that shoyu ramen was one of his favorite flavors.

It was also someone else's, and that was why he was carefully and busily working on making dinner. It had been quite a long time since he'd seen Mutou Yuugi, and he really wanted to make a very good impression on him.

_I hope that he's going to like this._ He knew that Yuugi loved hamburgers quite a bit, but since he'd been in the mood for ramen himself, he'd done his best to make beef ramen, using the shoyu base that he and Yuugi both enjoyed. He'd also made gyoza, pan frying the dumplings until they were perfect, and had a bowl of the proper soya and vinegar sauce ready to go with them. A couple of cans of chilled beer would finish everything off.

He checked on the ramen; it was coming along quite nicely. Yuugi wasn't going to be there for a little while anyway. It would be done before he got there.

There wasn't much else that he really needed to do at the moment. He was as dressed up as he was going to get, which wasn't all that much. It wasn't as if Yuugi were something more than a friend. At least, not officially. Not that he wouldn't have liked being more than a friend to him…

But Yuugi spent so much of his time traveling right now. He'd been over to Duel Academia most recently. Ryou wasn't sure exactly of why he'd went, but it had apparently been important. Yuugi hadn't went into any details when he'd called.

Ryou still wasn't entirely certain why Yuugi wanted to come over, except perhaps to renew old times. He hadn't really _seen_ him in well over two years, and they'd only spent about two hours together then. Oddly enough, Ryou remembered every single moment of those two hours as if they'd happened earlier in that same day.

He checked on the food a few minutes later, and decided now was a good time to take it up. Yuugi's estimated arrival time was getting closer, and now that he thought about it, it might not be such a bad idea to get cleaned up and maybe put on something that he hadn't been cooking. Sure, he'd worn an apron over his clothes, but there was a sauce stain on his shirt, and he'd just found a little worn hole in his pants. And his house slippers were an utter disgrace. He really should have picked up some new ones. Too bad he didn't have time now.

He draped a couple of cloths over the food to keep any flies that might have sneaked into the apartment away from it, and hurried to the shower. He was going to have to rush if he wanted to be ready for Yuugi. He should have started to get ready sooner, he berated himself, forgetting utterly that he'd thought there was no real reason to get too dressed up. He wasn't dressing up. He was just getting properly prepared for one of his best friends.

His shower was quick, and he dressed in a flash, wriggling into a new set of black jeans and a pale cream sweater that Yuugi had given him for a birthday gift a few weeks earlier. Well, if you could call it 'given' when it had turned up on his doorstep with the mail, but it was close enough in his opinion.

Something had to be done with the house slippers, though. He kicked off the old pair and tossed it into the trash, then hunted for the spare that he thought he remembered having put in his bedroom closet. They weren't all that new, but they were much, much better than that other pair.

_Where are they? I know I put them in here._ Without thinking about it, he got down on his knees and crawled a bit more into the closet, pushing aside boxes and bags of things that he couldn't even remember putting in there in the first place. What _was_ all of this? He was going to have to sort through it one day and decide if he wanted to keep it all. But for now, he would be satisfied just with getting out those spare slippers.

Something shifted above him and he looked up just in time to see a worn out box tipping over. There wasn't quite enough light for him to see what might be inside of it, and he wasn't at a good enough angle for that anyway. But a moment later, he didn't actually have to see, because he knew. He knew quite intimately.

Glitter cascaded all over him, getting stuck in his hair and all over his sweater and part of his jeans. Ryou slumped down, his eyes glazing over a bit. This had not just happened. He was not covered in sparkly glitter, a remnant of one of Otogi's parties, with Yuugi due to show up in…he checked his watch…ten minutes.

He closed his eyes and drew in several breaths. He couldn't even remember why that particular package of glitter had been in his closet. Not that it mattered. It was the type that almost never washed out, and he didn't think he had time for another shower. But he was going to try anyway.

Carefully he pushed himself out of the closet, wriggling and squirming to make sure he didn't tip over anything else, and brushed off what he could of the glitter. It wasn't much, and certainly not as much as he would have liked. He was going to be picking glitter off of himself for days, much less off of the floor.

He sighed a bit, then turned a little towards the door. Something caught his eye as he did, tucked off just behind the closet door. He leaned forward for a better look, and sighed. This was indeed turning into something that wasn't his day.

It was the spare house slippers.

There was only one possible event that could have made that particular point in time any worse. Ryou could not say that he was surprised in the _least_ when someone began to knock on the door to his apartment. There was only one person that it could be right now either.

He made his way over there, brushing off glitter as he did, and cracked the door carefully, just to be certain. Indeed, Yuugi stood there, twenty-six glorious years old, lean and muscled, dressed in his usual leather and chains, and looking even better than the last time Ryou had seen him. He was already smiling when Ryou cracked the door, but as he took in the glitter, he blinked a few times.

"Is this a bad time?"

Ryou shook his head quickly. "No, not …yes…I…I don't know how to answer that." He laughed a bit ruefully. "Just a second." He shut the door all the way, unlocking everything, then opened it back up. "Come on in, please. Just mind the glitter."

Yuugi did so, a slightly amused tilt to his lips now. "Is there something I should know about?"

"I couldn't find my spare house slippers?" Ryou offered, glancing down a bit at his naked feet. Yuugi followed his eyes, then looked back up at him, looking more as if he himself wanted to laugh, but was too polite to do so. "Just a second. Dinner's ready, I just need to clean up some. There's some beer in the refrigerator if you want to have a drink while you're waiting. Just leave a couple for dinner."

Without waiting to see if Yuugi went for it, he hurried back to the bathroom and worked as hard as he could to get the glitter off of himself. Unfortunately, there was only one way to do that: change clothes. Again. And that was when yet another little problem turned up: he'd forgotten to do his laundry recently.

_At least I've got one clean shirt._ It wasn't much, certainly not as good as the cream sweater had been, but it was a nice rich blue, and best of all, it didn't have any glitter in it or on it. There was some glitter on his pants, but several moments of smacking and brushing dealt with most of it.

But, his hair. His hair had borne the brunt of it, and it was going to take a while to get all of it out. He started to brush, doing what he could for the moment. He'd worked at it for nearly five minutes before he recalled that Yuugi was there and that dinner was probably getting cold. _I can get the rest of it later._ Though the thought of sitting there with Yuugi, glitter still in his hair, was not a really fun one. He didn't have much of a choice, though.

He hurried into the living room, where Yuugi was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand and his deck spread out on the table before him, and an amused, slightly thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sorry," he declared, starting to move towards the kitchen. "Today has just been a very weird day all of a sudden."

Yuugi's smile was warm and forgiving, and Ryou was suddenly certain that none of it mattered. "Some days are just like that," he said. "Don't worry about it. The glitter looks kind of nice in your hair anyway."

Ryou had no idea of what to say about that, and was quite glad that his back was to Yuugi at the moment. That way, the fact his cheeks were suddenly blazing red couldn't be seen. _Blushing. At my age._ That was embarrassing in and of itself!

He pulled the covering cloths off of the food and busied himself for a few moments getting everything organized. "Dinner's served," he said at last. Maybe by the time it was over, he'd be able to talk like an intelligent human being who was nearing his thirties.

The two of them settled at his little table, and started to eat. Ryou paid strict attention to the food, mentally running through the tastes in his mind to be certain that everything was just the way he'd wanted it. Yuugi certainly appeared to be enjoying it, and that dissolved a lot of the concerns he'd been having.

When they were done, he set the bowls over in the sink; he would deal with them later, after Yuugi had left. For now, he would much rather just sit and talk to his friend. And try to get some more of that glitter out of his hair.

"So, what were you doing over at Duel Academia?" he asked, settling into his favorite chair. "Or should I not ask?" There were times when he thought Yuugi knew far, far more about magic than he had ever let on as the years had passed. Maybe being the Pharaoh's vessel had given him a talent for it, or maybe he'd just practiced. Some things might just never be known.

"I had to meet someone and give them a bit of help to finish graduating properly, that's all," Yuugi said with a slight shrug. He glanced down to the cards spread out there; Kuriboh seemed to be in the center from what Ryou could tell. He thought for a moment that he saw it move, and wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

"I've often wondered if I should go there. From what I've heard, some very interesting events have occurred." Ryou wasn't sure if he ever would, but it _would_ be interesting to investigate some of what he'd heard and seen on television.

"Let me know if you want to, and I'll take you there," Yuugi said with a hint of a smile. Somehow, Ryou didn't think he just meant getting him on the boat or a helicopter. And that thought pleased him somehow.

"There's a lot of places I'd like to go," he said suddenly, thinking of travel plans he'd always had that had never worked out too well. Once he'd come to Domino City, he had seldom left it. A couple of trips to Egypt and that was it.

Yuugi looked at him, then got up and took the few steps that were necessary to reach him. He held out a hand. "Anywhere you want to go," he said quietly. "Anywhere at all."

Ryou looked back at him. "I think…I want to go everywhere." If Yuugi was offering what he thought he was…

He reached up and took Yuugi's hand.

They went everywhere together.

**The End**


End file.
